


Revenge

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha thought he was out, but when they came after him, hurting his lover, not even the devil himself was going to stop him from enacting his revenge. God help anyone who stands in his way.





	

_He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you. - Friedrich Nietzsche_

The light of the summer sun poured heat onto the lawn of a modest sized house located in a quiet subdivision. Blue shutters and trim framed the white siding, creating a bright and pleasant aura. The other houses in the neighborhood mirrored each other; each maintaining similarities, but also bringing their own spice to the street. But none more so than the modest white house with blue shutters.

“Sasuke, come play with us.”

Sasuke Uchiha chuckled under his breath and took a sip of iced tea from his glass. “You’re doing fine.”

“Come on!” The blond man stood straight, hands on his hips and lower lip pouting exaggeratedly while two golden retrievers bounded excitedly around him. “You’re no fun.”

“Tell that to me tonight,” he called out with a smirk, earning him an extended tongue.

His lover, Naruto Uzumaki, was the light in his soul. Where he had thought only dark lived, meeting him had created a brightness that engulfed him. His life seemed less of an abyss with Naruto in his life. Letting him in had been the best decision of his life. He could not imagine his existence before he had barreled in.

He occasionally thought he had died and made it to heaven by some strange fluke because no one could be this happy after having lived the life he had. Nothing gave him more joy than sitting in his backyard watching Naruto play with their dogs. He would do everything in his power to maintain this happiness, even cut ties with his family.

One of the dogs trotted away from where Naruto was throwing the tennis ball and settled down at his feet. Naruto had insisted on them adopting the pair one day not long after they officially moved into the house Sasuke owned, but barely lived in. He’d claimed that the house practically screamed with the need for pets. Sasuke thought it was less the house’s want of pets and more of Naruto’s need for constant companionship. Whatever the reason, they had exited the pet shop with two wiggling puppies, promptly naming them Rasengan and Sharingan.

Rasengan mimicked Naruto in a lot of ways. He was full of boundless energy, always up for play while Sharingan was happy simply laying at Sasuke’s feet and receiving the occasional ear scratch. Regardless of their personalities, Sasuke had insisted on them being trained to protect Naruto, the suggestion making Naruto laugh hysterically before agreeing. Both dogs took to the training like fish to water, not that their more deadly training had ever been put to use anywhere but in controlled environments. Still, it gave him a small piece of mind knowing that Naruto was a bit safer with the dogs around. There was always the chance his past would come back to haunt him.

Sharingan huffed a breath and lifted his head to rest it on Sasuke’s knee as if sensing the deepness of his owner’s thoughts. A smile curved the corners of his mouth and he lifted his hand to stroke the silky fur on the floppy ears. “They are a pair, aren’t they?”

Both master and dog glanced to where Naruto was now wrestling with Rasengan on the ground, both growling playfully before Naruto began laughing as his companion’s wet tongue began to lather him with happy licks. Just seeing Naruto happy and the joyous laughter coming from him was enough of validation to the correct choice he had made in cutting ties with his previous occupation.

He stood, planning on joining Naruto in his romping when the sound of a car pulling into his driveway had him tensing. No amount of security or joy could halt the habit so ingrained in him that it was a part of him intrinsically. Naruto seemed oblivious and he left both his lover and his dog to their own world while he walked around the house toward the dark SUV sitting like a black blot in his pristine neighborhood.

Sharingan growled low, his hackles rising just enough to cause Sasuke’s to raise in turn. He dipped his hand into his pocket and fisted the pocket knife he kept inside. He’d have preferred a gun, but he refused to upset Naruto by carrying one. Explaining that one to his lover would be an interesting conversation that he wanted to avoid at all costs.

The tinted windows obscured the driver and sent long ingrained tendencies into overdrive. It would take very little to set him off and the opening of the door wasn’t helping as a large man with pale blue eyes exited the driver’s side and moved the driver’s side rear door. Hired muscle. He was dangerous, the barely concealed gun at his side was of little worry since one wrong move and he would be dead before he had a chance to pull the weapon.

The real threat was the one setting out from the vehicle and into the warm light of a southern summer. A dark suit, expertly tailored, armored the man whose face was one he’d hoped he would never see again, despite the longing to do so. He’d cut ties with his family when Naruto had come into his life and while he never regretted the decision, he still missed them.

“Hello, little brother.”

Sasuke gave the knife in his pocket a final squeeze before nodding to his brother. “Itachi.”

“Mother sends her love.”

The mention of his mother had him tensing up once more. “Did she?”

“She did. She and Father are hoping you’ll come for a visit.”

“Not going to happen. I’m done with that life.” And he meant it. He would not allow any part of their world to touch and mar Naruto. Regardless of the fact, he was fairly certain that Itachi had never killed a single person. But, such did not hide the fact that he was entrenched in _that_ world.

“Sasuke…”

“Who’s he, Sasuke?”

Both men turned to where Naruto stood, Rasengan beside him, body alert and hackles raised. Even the damn dogs realized what a danger Itachi was. “He was just leaving.”

“Sasuke is just being Sasuke.” Itachi smiled faintly and walked smoothly to where Naruto stood, extending his hand despite the growls coming from both dogs. “I’m Sasuke’s brother, Itachi.”

Naruto’s confusion faded and excitement lit up his face. “I didn’t know Sasuke had a brother.”

“Well, there’s a lot about Sasuke you might not know. You could say he’s estranged from the family, but we’re hoping to mend fences, so to speak.” Itachi was smooth in his delivery and elegant in his pose. He was the perfect broker.

And Sasuke was tempted to kill in him that moment for even touching Naruto. It wasn’t jealousy. He knew Naruto was completely his. No. Itachi being here, even for a short time was a danger to everything they had created together.

“Itachi, it’s time for you to leave.”

“I was about to fix dinner…” Naruto glanced between the two, the invitation to stay hanging silently in the air, as of yet unspoken but still expressed.

Sasuke’s hackles rose even more and a dark aura surrounded him. Itachi picked up on his displeasure and shook his head. “I’m afraid I don’t have time to stay today. I just need five minutes with Sasuke to talk business and then I’m heading back home. It was nice meeting you.”

“Yeah, I hope you can stay longer next time.” Naruto’s smile lit up the area and even Sasuke couldn’t help but relax under its light.

He watched calmly as Naruto went inside the house, followed by Rasengan before turning to his brother with a dark glare. “Leave.”

“Here me out, Sasuke. Then, I promise I’ll leave.” Itachi withdrew an envelope from his jacket pocket and held it out to Sasuke. “A personal request came for you. A VIP has requested your services specifically”

He stared at the expensive paper, not even willing to touch it. “I’m done with that life.”

Itachi’s lips turned down and he grabbed Sasuke’s hand and placed the envelope on his palm. “Once you’re in, you don’t leave. You’ve only been on vacation. Time to come back to work.”

Sasuke growled and ripped the envelope in half without even looking at the interior. “I said I was done.”

Itachi slipped his hands into his pockets with a sigh. “Foolish little brother. You can’t leave and living in the suburbs and playing house is only a fantasy. They won’t let you leave. Retiring means dead in our world. You’re too dangerous to remain rogue. They’ll come for you eventually.”

“I’d like to see them try. You know who I am…and so do they. Anyone who comes after me or Naruto is in for a world of pain. And that’s a promise.” Sasuke poked his brother’s chest with a finger. “And you can tell that to whomever is trying to get me to come back.”

“Sasuke…one way or another, they’ll bring you back in.”

“We’re done, Itachi. Leave…and don’t come back.” Sasuke turned his back on his brother, something he had never done before leaving. 

He didn’t bother to look to see if Itachi left. All he cared about was the life he had made with Naruto. He was done with his previous life and all that it entailed. The rest of the world could go fuck itself.

oOo

Instincts, long quieted, flared to life as his eyes flew open. He wasn’t sure what pulled him from sleep and he shifted to check where Naruto cuddled against his side. A finger lifted and brushed down tan cheeks. He couldn’t believe how much he loved this man. They fit together like a puzzle. Perfection.

He closed his eyes to attempt and drift back to sleep when the creaking of the stairs jarred him. His lips twisted down in a frown and he slipped his hand beneath the bed to grab the Beretta he kept taped to the bottom of the bed, just within reach. Popping the clip, he checked the rounds before easing away and making his way from bedroom on silent feet. Naruto snuffled a bit at the loss, but drifted back into a deeper sleep almost instantly.

Cocking his head, he listened for anything out of the ordinary. His instincts flared and a nervous sense of anxiety crept into him. His stomach clenched and his eyes narrowed in the dim light of the hallway leading toward the staircase. Someone was here. His fingers deftly released the safety.

The whoosh of air was the only warning and he ducked just in time to prevent the lead pipe from colliding with his head. His body moved on pure adrenaline and muscle memory as he brought up the gun and lifted it toward his assailant. The idiot might have been wearing a Teflon vest, but that didn’t stop a bullet aimed at the head.

Brain matter and blood sprayed the wall only a heartbeat after he squeezed the trigger. His body adjusted naturally to the kickback of the weapon and he turned with the grace of a born killer to shoot the second assailant who apparently thought he could attack him from behind, meeting the same fate as his colleague at the hands of a bullet. 

“Sasuke?”

Sasuke jerked and turned to see Naruto staring at the dual dead bodies with an expression of horror. The look jolted him to the core and before he realized, he was moving and pulling Naruto back into the bedroom. Wide eyes stared blindly ahead and the first vestiges of shock began to spread across his lover’s face.

“Naruto…” Sasuke touched his cheek, attempting to pull Naruto from the dark place his mind was taking him to. “Naruto, listen me.”

Naruto’s body began shaking and Sasuke gripped his biceps and gave a harsh shake. “Listen to me.”

“You killed him, Sasuke.”

“I know.” He tugged the other into a tight embrace before pulling him to the closet and shoving him inside. Inside, he removed a section of carpet to reveal a hidden safe to which he quickly pressed his thumb to the display and entered the code. 

Inside the safe was several additional guns and extra clips of ammunition. He carefully checked each gun before setting them aside and handing the last to Naruto. “Listen to me, if anyone comes in that door, shoot them.”

“I can’t….Sasuke.” He could see the fear in Naruto’s eyes, abject terror and it fueled his fury all the more. How dare someone come into his house and put that look in his eyes.

“Naruto,” he said as he pulled Naruto close. “I’m going to take care of this and then we’re going away. Didn’t you say you wanted to go visit your family in Japan?”

“Baa-chan?”

“Yeah. We’ll go see her and your grandfather. We’ll stay as long as you want.” Sasuke pressed a hard kiss to Naruto’s temple before transferring the gun into Naruto’s hand. “The safety isn’t on. Just point and squeeze the trigger. Whatever you hear, don’t open that door. If anyone enters the door, shoot.”

“Sasuke…I’m scared.”

“I know. I’ll take care you.”

Naruto clung to Sasuke. “Promise?”

“I promise. Now what do you do if that door opens.”

He watched Naruto swallow thickly. “Shoot.”

“Good. I’ll be back soon.”

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and grabbed a pair of jeans from a hanger and pulled a tee-shirt over his head before shoving two of the guns in the waistband of his pants. He grabbed several knives from the safe and tested the weight of them in his palms. As with the guns, it felt like the welcoming of an old friend.

“Be careful.” Naruto’s jaw was clenched and his hand gripped the gun with uncomfortable inexperience. It forced a promise to himself to teach Naruto how to shoot once he cleaned house.

“Just don’t shoot me,” he half-joked.

And with those words, he slipped silently from the closet. His shoulders shifted and he popped his neck before exiting the bedroom and into the hall. They were still here, creeping through his home, destroying his hard built sanctuary. And the cost of such trespassing would be their blood smeared on every available surface. He allowed the fury to take hold of him, its cold grasp engulfing him and releasing the monster he had though long buried.

His heart rate slowed to almost boredom, eyes darting in every shadow. A slight movement caught the corner of his eye and his weight shifted ever so slightly as his arm pulled back and extended, releasing the knife so that it propelled into the chest of the hidden man.

There was a cry before the body collapsed in agony. He felt nothing but anger as he withdrew the knife from the writhing man’s chest and plunged it into his throat, effectively killing and silencing him in one blow. Blood gushed from the wound, spraying Sasuke’s clothes and scenting the air with the telltale aroma of copper.

He rose from his crouch and moved carefully down the stairs, fully aware of where each creak in the woodwork was and used it to his advantage in order to reach the lower level. His gaze shifted and he moved toward the kitchen, seeing one of the idiots picking through their kitchenware, completely oblivious to the dark shadow of death rising behind him. He didn’t even attempt a ranged attack, too angry and in need of the satisfaction of feeling life flee beneath the touch of his hands.

With a quick darting lunge, he shoved one knife up through the vulnerable place in the armor, beneath the arm and into the heart while the other knife slid with ease into man’s neck. The satisfying sound of flesh being rent and the gurgle of blood and air escaping as the man crumpled brought a dark smile to his lips.

“Bastard,” snarled a voice behind him.

He turned to see a man with an automatic handgun pointed in his direction. A brow arched and he cocked his head before flinging the knife toward the newcomer, blade hitting its mark of the man’s throat and he collapsed where he stood. He brought a chuckle from him. Already five dead and he was just getting warmed up. At least whomever it was that was trying to kill him weren’t stupid enough to only send a couple of assassins. It looked like they sent an entire army.

 

With a growl, he grabbed the dead man’s gun along with the assault rifle from the other and padded lightly into his living room. He nearly tripped over a furry body and cringed at the sight. Both Rasengan and Sharingan lay in their own pools of blood. He crouched and touched each head with a regretful caress and added another level of calm fury to his already bubbling violence. No one was getting out of this house alive. It was going to kill Naruto to lose the dogs.

Holding the assault rifle with practiced hands, he strolled through the house. Apparently his invaders were discarding the previous plan of subterfuge as a new full on assault was beginning to take place. Three assailants took after him, each of which was taken out with a few quick shots from his Berretta. Less satisfying than his earlier kills, but still giving him enough of a high to continue prowling through his house. A few shots whizzed by his ear, causing him to take refuge behind the sofa and fire back in retaliation.

He could only speculate at the location of the shooter from his position and fired the last of his parabellum rounds, discarding the useless Berretta for the assault rifle hanging over his shoulder. Taking a moment to count the shots being hurled at him, he took the quiet of pause brought on by the reloading of a clip and lunged upward. The automatic nature of the rifle had him laying into the assailant, taking him down before he even had a chance to finish reloading. The body jerked with each bullet, spattering blood with the landing of each bit of lead. 

Snatching up the newly loaded handgun, he tucked it into the waistband of his trousers and raced through his house, determined now more than ever to clear the place of the filth that was invading it. He was nearing the end, taking down one after the other, covering his walls with holes and spatters of blood that would do any slasher film proud when a shout from above followed by shots had his blood freezing in his veins.

He turned on heel, leaping over dead bodies in order to reach the base of the stairs when a masked man walked to face him from the upper level, holding Naruto with a gun to his head. “If you want me to blow his brains out, please, come closer. So this is the famous Sasuke Uchiha. You’re a god amongst us. Just imagine the fame I’ll garner by killing you. Zabuza…god-killer. And let’s not forget this one. I don’t think he could hit the broad side of a barn.”

The gun was pressed insistently to Naruto’s temple and his lover trembled in the grip of the masked man. His first instinct was to raise his gun and fire. He was certain he could hit the man without injuring Naruto.

“UH, uh, uh,” growled Zabuza, his finger tightening on the trigger. “One twitch and you’ll be scraping brains out of the carpet for weeks.”

Sasuke’s jaw clenched. “Let him go and I’ll make this painless.”

“Or perhaps, I should kill him and then you and then collect the bounty.”

“Bounty?” Sasuke’s fingers twitched where they held his weapon.

The man’s eyes crinkled and if not for the mask, he was certain he was grinning. “Oh yes. The bounty on you is worth a king’s ransom. If not for the money, the fame alone would be worth more than gold. The man who brings down the great Sasuke Uchiha would be set for life. He would have his pick of bounties thrown his way.”

“And you think you’re up to the challenge?” Sasuke’s eyes never left Naruto. He felt a strange churning in his stomach at the Naruto’s jaw set itself. His lover was going to do something stupid.

Before he could react, Naruto slammed his elbow into the man’s sternum. The gun was pulled back and slammed into his head with enough force that he flailed backward. His arms wind-milled in a struggle to regain his balance as he neared the banister over the landing.

Sasuke called out his name and fired a shot toward the masked man as one was fired toward him. A shot of pain rocketed through his side as a red hot bullet tore through him. His own shot delivered with deadly accuracy, felled the masked man, but not before Naruto tumbled over the edge and plunged downward onto the hard landing.

“No!” He was certain he screamed as he watched as if in slow motion the fall of his lover. 

The thudding sound of a body hitting the ground was ingrained in his mind and he ignored the pain in his side in order to reach Naruto. If he died, he wasn’t sure what he would do. He would be consumed by the darkness held at bay only by Naruto.

Blood dribbled from Naruto’s lips and his breath came in slow, irregular gasps. There was blood on the ground beneath his head and Sasuke screamed at the realization of what it meant. “No. No. No.”

It took several moments before he could rationalize what his next move should be. And in the end, there was really only one option.

“Hang on, baby,” he panted while digging through his pocket for his phone.

Blood coated fingers struggled to locate a number he’d thought never to use again. He shook with desperation, following each one of Naruto’s breaths all the while believing it would be his last. His heart thudded in his ears with such force, he could barely distinguish the ringing of the connection.

“Fuck…pick up, you asshole.”

After what seemed to be a lifetime of rings, a voice answered across the line. “Yes?”

“Itachi,” he gasped into the phone. “It’s Naruto. I need you to help me.”

“Sasuke?”

“Please, Itachi…he needs help. I need you to help me.”

There was a long pause. “Very well.”

The call ended abruptly and Sasuke collapsed beside Naruto, the pain in his side barely a twinge compared to the agony ripping through him. One hand remained latched onto Naruto’s wrist while his eyes watched with avid desperation each rise and fall of his chest. It felt as if an eternity passed, each bringing Naruto closer to the brink.

“Jesus Christ.”

He barely registered the words as a familiar voice pulled him from the darkness of his thoughts. “Kakashi?”

The masked face of Kakashi Hatake peered down at him with arched brows. “When Itachi told me there was a clean-up job, I wasn’t expecting a massacre.”

“Just be glad he wasn’t late,” grumbled another voice, unfamiliar to him. “What happened to him?”

Sasuke nodded to the stairwell. “He fell.”

A thirtyish man with tan skin and a scar sliced across his nose knelt by Naruto’s side, pressing a stethoscope to his chest before examining his pulse. “We need to get him out of here now.”

Raising his hand, two men strolled in with a stretcher. Sasuke was assisted to his feet by one man, while the other two set about securing Naruto’s neck and rolling him onto a back brace. The scarred man followed, a phone held against his ear.

Sasuke moved to follow, when Kakashi stopped him with a hand to his chest. “Iruka can handle your boy. Get that looked at, then go see your brother. You’re fucking lucky. He pulled in a lot of favors for you tonight.”

“I don’t give a shit about his favors.” He moved to follow Naruto again but was once more stopped by the cleaner.

“Go see Itachi, Sasuke.” Kakashi’s one visible eye stared at him with enough intensity to nearly cause him to drop his gaze. “It’s not a request.”

The words sent chills running down his spine. He could force his way after Naruto, but he wouldn’t. He might have thought himself free of that world, but tonight it had dragged him back down into it. Tonight the monster in the abyss had broken free and only Itachi knew why.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced by John Wick, more so the universe than the actual story, though it has some similarities. If anyone wants to follow me for updates on my progress on any of my works and such, you can follow me at http://daydreamer1979.livejournal.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
